Bad End Night
by crappytreehugger57
Summary: In the depths of a thick forest, a village girl has become lost. Holding a letter with faded color, she reaches a mansion of the night. Basically a recreation of Bad End Night (Some mature language, not a lot)
1. Chapter 1

**Ayeeeee guys, it's Crappy! I got really bored so I'm starting a new story…**

**Miku's POV**

"Hello?" I called into the dark, dark night. I was lost. Very lost. I didn't know where I was, or if there was even anyone here. The woods I'm lost in seems endless. My red cloak didn't have a thick enough fabric to keep me warm. I was hungry, thirsty, and needed rest.\

I had gotten a letter at my house earlier today, saying that I was invited to a party in the woods. Me, being stupid as shit. decided to go to the 'party'. Didn't really work out well, obviously.

I was very tired. I didn't want to sleep on the ground or in a tree, for fear of animals or storms. I decided to keep on walking, hoping, PRAYING, for something. My long, blue pigtails were frizzy and the wind kept blowing it in my face. I clutched the letter, scared out of my god damn mind.

I shook my head. I can't believe I fell for this… this… TRAP. "Help me!" I screamed. Tears welled in my eyes, my lips were chapped and cracking, and it was getting colder by the minute. I'm just waiting for some animal or person to come and kill me. "Please…" I starting full-out sobbing at this point.

I saw a faint light. Hope sparked inside of me. I had finally found a shelter! My happy mood was killed, however, due to the mass amounts of mosquitos biting me. I heard squeaking behind me. I turned around.

A raccoon. I shrieked, and ran in a random direction. I heard squeaking and tiny footsteps behind me as I ran. Leaves loudly crunched as I stepped on them. Then I fell. Crap. Stupid tree branch. I screamed as I heard the footstep[s getting closer. The footsteps seemed heavier, almost like a human's…

A loud squeal erupted. I stopped wailing to see a flash of light in my eyes. There was a hunter. Finally, coming to kill me. I shrieked out of habit and the hunter did as well. We were a great choir. The hunter then ran off. No more choir, sorry. He must've shot the raccoon.

I slowly got up. Where was ? Great, I was even more lost than I was before! The wind picked up some pace. God, I was so cold. I walked around aimlessly. "Help me! Help, help!" I kept yelling, knowing it was no use. Why couldn't that Hunter either have A) Killed me or B) Helped me? What a jerk.

I plopped on the ground, bringing my knees to my chest and putting my head in it. I started crying again. I was so hungry. I looked up, seeing the faint light again. Yes! Finally! I got up with hope, and started running towards the light. So much adrenaline kicked in I was like the energizer bunny. I still clutched the letter, thank God. It may come to importance, soon enough.

It was a mansion. A huge, old mansion. The lights were on, however. "What the heck…" I mumbled, going up to the front door.

It opened up in front of me. "This is just like the movies…" Then I heard laughing. "… horror movies."

"Is anyone here..?" I called. I knew there was, I just need to ask.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" A man with long purple hair asked me. I jumped. It was a butler. As he walked towards me, the old wooden floorboards creaked. He looked at me with such concern. He lifted up a piece of my hair, examining it. He looked into my eyes and smiled, and backed away from me. I laughed nervously. _What is this..?_

"Ah, welcome!" A small blonde boy said, appearing behind me. I jumped, squealing from fright. The boy smiled and laughed, no, giggled.

"… to this mysterious mansion," A taller blonde girl said, sarcasm piercing through her voice. I squinted my eyes at her. Everyone knows I absolutely HATE sarcasm. She rolled her eyes at me, obviously not caring. Her blonde hair went to her chin, and her long bangs were clipped out of her face. Her blue eyes sparkled, even in the dim light. The younger boy also had blonde hair, but his was spiky, and he was eating a banana. The girl seemed to be dressed up. She had a frilly yellow dress with white and black, and the boy had a yellow nightgown on. Obviously not invited to the occasion.

A greened haired girl stepped in front of the blonde, looking apologetic. She held out a tray of tea. "Don't mind Rin, she hates dressing up. Please, have some tea!" I took some, only to please the maid. The butler guided me to a dining room. People were gathered around it, and they all looked up at me as I entered.

"Welcome, welcome! It must be fate for us to meet like this!" A blue haired man said, smiling cheerfully. Man, these people creep me out…

The blonde boy then spoke up. "If so, party…" he nudged the girl. "Party!" Te girl said in a cheerful tone, trying to please the boy. The maid quickly took him out of the room, and the butler seated me at the head of the table. _What is this…_

The boy and maid came back into the room. The boy now wore a suit. The maid smiled at me and politely apologized for his out-of-place dressing. I smiled back to be polite.

"We must offer a proper welcome!" A pink haired lady cheerfully said, clapping her hands together. She widened her eyes at the blue haired man, nudging him.

"Oh, yes! We do!" He said, and slightly chuckled. The pink haired woman looked mad.

"Hurry, hurry!" The blonde girl, Rin, said, annoyed and looking hungry. The butler and maid started running around.

"Pour some wine!" the butler commanded the maid. She poured wine for everyone in record time. I gaped at how fast she went.

"Let's make some sound~!" The maid said, and the rest of the people started making conversation._ What…_

"How about a toast?" The pink haired woman said, raising her glass of wine. I haven't even finished my tea. The rest raised their glass, ad toasted.

"To our guest," she humbly smiled at me, and everyone repeated, and drank.

"Are you ready?" the boy smiled at me.

"Ready f-for what..?" I asked, my voice shaking. Oh no. this is going to end badly…

"Are you ready?" this time, a short haired brunette asked me.

"W-What is this..?" I asked, dropping my tea. It shattered on the floor, everyone just joyfully smiled at me.

"Then let's begin!" They all cheered.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**-Crappy**


	2. Chapter 2

"B-Begin..?" I said, my voice cracking due to fright. What the hell is this?

They kept drinking wine, even the little boy! I stared at then in disbelief.

"What the hell is this?!" I screamed smashing my hand on the table. Everyone looked up at me, smiling sweetly, except Rin. Their smiles seemed creepy... and almost forced.

"Meiko, should you explain?" the blue man group wannabe asked the brunette. Her smile dropped to a scowl.

"She isn't cooperating, Kaito. How can I explain if she isn't even listening?!" Meiko said, and immediately shut up, as if she was ruining something. Her sweet smile once again plastered on her face. I scowled now, they won't tell me what's going on.

"You're the focus, the guest if honor, of our party," blue man group wannabe, probably also known as Kaito, piped up. My eyes widened. So this is the party the letter sent me to.

"I-I want to leave!" I announced, getting out of my seat quickly, only to feel a pair of hands push me down back in my seat.

"Drink some more wine," the maid said, smiling sweetly. These creepy and forced smiles scared the shit out of me.

Teenagers scare the shit out of me...

Now isn't the time, Miku. You need to get out of here! The maid took wine and forced it down my throat, the alcohol burning my throat. Tears welled in my eyes, it hurt!

My vision then went blurry. "What is happening..?" I slurred my words.

I was drunk.

The people smiled at me all sweetly. Meiko clapped her hands.

"Let's sing, dance, make some noise~!" she offered. Everyone agreed, except me. The little boy grabbed my arms and swung me around. I felt dizzy, big time.

I threw up. Not on the boy, but on the floor. It smelled bad, too. But, everyone kept on dancing and singing.

I felt very tired. I needed water. I went into the kitchen as the boy went to dance with Rin.

I searched the kitchen quietly, trying to find a glass to drink out of. No luck. I decided to just use my hands. Right when I turned on the faucet, someone burst through the door. Rin.

"There you are you little bitch! You aren't getting out of the show that fast!" she cursed. Show..?

"I-I'm sorry!" I slurred and sobbed. Rin only scowled, and grabbed my arm with a right grip. She scoffed and dragged me back to the dining room. I was light headed, but I needed to stay awake.

What show..?

Show, show, show, show. What show? This is really confusing...

"More wine?" the maid offered. I declined politely, and she scowled. She took the wine and forced it down my throat again. I'm going to get one hell of a headache in the morning...

XxxX

I felt so tired after around 5 minutes of dancing. The alcohol was really kicking in. My vision blurred, my hearing seemed I be lost, and I slurred and spat when I spoke.

"I-I need sleep..." I managed to croak without much slurring. Everyone smiled sweetly, even Rin.

"Luka, bring her to bed," Kaito commanded, and Luka nodded. She walked towards me, a glint if apology in her eyes. Was it a signal..? No, it couldn't be.

She didn't grip my arm like Rin did, and stood me up. Meiko came to help Luka support me. I was about to pass out cold, and started to close my eyes.

Sleep...

Before I dozed off, I heard Luka whisper in my ear, "Forget everything good and bad. Just have fun to the point of going mad in this happy night~!"

Then there was black.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up. My vision was blurry, and my mind was spinning. I held my head while my eyes focused. There was a glass of water beside my bed on the nightstand.

_Look at how considerate they are._

I downed the glass and put it back on he nightstand. I got out of the bed, and walked to the curtains.

_Maybe natural light will help..._

But there was none. I opened the curtains and the darkness spread into the room; the moon was the only thing glowing outside.

Did I sleep? What's happening?

I looked around the room, thinking that I've gone insane. I saw a wardrobe and walked over to it.

I opened the wardrobe only to see fancy dresses of all colors and length. The thing is, they were all MY size.

I sighed and took out a black one and found some pieces of black ribbon beside it. _I'll use those to put up my pigtails._

I stroked my blue hair; it was very knotted. Fun.

XXX

After going through the pain of brushing out my hair, putting on a stupid and really fucking tight corset, and squeezing into this black dress, I was finally ready for the day. I quickly put up my pigtails and walked towards the door. I looked out the window one last time before walking out.

I walked into the long hallway. My bare feet seemed to echo as they pressed against the creeky floors. Murals lined the walls, filled with angels and devils. I walked into the main hallway, and saw a giant wooden clock with golden hands.

"Let us share a secret with you," I heard a voice. I whipped my head over to where I heard it only to see Len creepily walking from the shadows.

"Take a looked at the clock," Rin walked out now, her smile like she was in a horror movie. With wide eyes, I slowly looked over at the beautiful clock.

The hands weren't moving.

I screamed, okay? I screamed and screamed.

"What is this?!" I shrieked. I was shaking so badly I could barely feel my legs anymore. I quickly looked around. I saw a door the color of the walls and ran to it.

"No! Don't go in there!" Rin yelled, but I didn't listen. I shoved open the door to see a dimly lit room filled with...

"Jesus! Jesus!" Len and Rin both screamed.

Coffins.

I heard the pacing of feet behind me.

"Oh dear."

"So you saw."

"Danger!"

"Danger!"

"Don't be afraid, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

I ran, again. Out the door, past the creepy people. The voices were echoing in my head.

"Where are you going?!" I heard Rin scream. I don't care.

"W-Won't you please wait~?" I heard Luka ask from behind me.

The green haired maid appeared in front of me.

"Where are you going, miss?" she said, "We aren't _done_."

I screamed again. They covered their ears. As soon as I was done, smiles were plastered to their faces.

Rin gripped my arm. "You're the focus of this crazy night," she said with a smile.

"Will everything go according to the script?" I heard Len whisper to Luka, "Does the true ending end in a casket?" Luka shrugged and looked back at me, smiling again.

"The ending is all up for you to decide," Luka said to me.

"W-What?" I asked, very confused. What is happening?

"Search, search for the happy ending," Luka said, almost pleading me.

"If you go out of order," the maid said.

"It'll be o-v-e-r," the brown haired lady and the blue haired man said in unison.

"Will tonight be another Bad End Night?" all except Rin, said.

My head was spinning, trying to take this all in. Well, this is going to be one hell of an eternal night.

Rin looked me deep into my eyes, "Sweetie, this is all part of the script. This is a _play_."


	4. Chapter 4

**TRIGGER WARNING: GORE! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU GETTING NIGHTMARES. READ AT OUR OWN RISK.**

A play, a play, a play. The words echoed in my mind. She wasn't joking. She was serious.

Dead serious.

I stumbled backwards. The key, the key, the key. I had to find a key?

This will take forever in this big house.

"How will I be able to return home?" I asked them.

"Once the play ends," the blue haired man said.

"You _might_ be able to return home," the butler said from behind me.

I froze. _MIGHT?! _What's that supposed to mean?! God, these people are so confusing!

Maybe I've had the key all along? The letter? No, that's _too_ easy.

"Where did I drop the key..?" I said to myself. I paced around, the cast of this stupid play watched me patiently.

My head spinning; I was on the brink of insanity. Thanks, guys. Thanks a whole bunch for making me like this.

Jerks.

"The key to a _happy _ending?" I said to myself.

I walked by the room with the caskets, peaking in. I couldn't- _wouldn't_\- end up like them. What _didn't _they think of?

"It's a key with a cold gleam," Len hinted to me. Maybe there is a key right in front of me and I didn't even know it.

"Key with a cold gleam..." I paced around some more, looking up at the clock when I walked in front of it. The hands were still frozen. Fan-fucking-tastic.

The gold hands shone like the sun from the chandelier lights.

"A cold gleam..." I said to myself. I smiled and looked at the cast.

Rin knew what I was about to do. I could tell.

"I foooooooound it~!" I said cheerfully.

"No!" Rin pounced at me, but I broke the glass to the clock before she got to me.

Stupid girl. I'm getting out of here, no matter the cost.

"You're killers," I said, taking the hands off the clock, "and now," I looked at them with a giant smile, "I'm getting _payback_."

They were taking it all in as I stabbed a Rin on the floor in the back.

Their heads snapped up. They knew to run. Smart ones.

"I'm the focus of this crazy night!" I said running towards the maid, "With a knife in one hand..."

I stabbed the maid in the back of the neck.

"... and a skull in the other."

With one simple wave of my knife, I was having fun!

"Run! Run! Forget the script and your lines!" They screamed, scattering in all directions, "Break everything to the point of going mad!"

I ran around, slashing and stabbing. They did this to me. They made me insane. What the unlucky ones didn't think of, was putting the cast in their _own_ caskets.

"Sing!" I slashed at little Len, too small to run away. He fell, crying, "Dance!"

He wouldn't move. "I said," I kicked him in the side, "DANCE!"

Little Len was incapable of dancing at the moment. And, oh, _trust me_, I'll make him never be able to dance _again_.

I stabbed his right leg, moving the knife around, enjoying the shrieks coming from his little mouth. I smiled with pleasure.

Taking out the knife made him shriek even more. I licked the blood-drenched knife, and walked away. He would soon die of blood loss.

My next victim, the butler was hiding in a closet. Stupid man.

"I found you~!" I said, giggling, and stabbed his chest. He fell to the floor, covering his wound with his hand, crying.

"Why are you frowning?" I asked, getting down on my knees, "Smile!"

I carved a smile with my knife from ear to ear. Blood dripped down his chin, covering his neck, clothes, and floor with it. He kept on crying.

"Fine," I sighed, and stabbed him in the skull. Quick deaths weren't my favorite, but when they were needed, they were needed.

I walked around, looking for my next victim. The blue haired man was consoling the brown haired woman in a bedroom.

"You guys suck at this game!" I whined. My blue hair dip-dyed with blood, I walked towards them.

"'ll end your misery quickly," I said with a disappointed tone. I simply stabbed them both a few times and their annoying whines stopped. I sighed and walked away from the lifeless bodies, no need for them in this world.

I walked the hallways, wondering where my last victim, Luka, was. "Luka~! Oh Luka~!" I called for her, "I've got sweets for you~! Come out, come out for a good time~! Let's sing and dance to the point of _madness_!" I heard cry beside me.

There you are.

"Luka, you're the only one left. Good for you, you've survived this long," I said, looking down at her while she looked up at me, her legs curled to her chest. She sobbed and sobbed, like every other one of them.

"Y-You're the focus of t-this crazy night..." she whispered.

"Forget the fucking lines!" I screamed and she immediately shut her mouth.

"You think I had a choice to be in this play?!" she cried. I stood there, looking down at her. "Don't you see? I'm just another dead victim to this play! I was trapped just like you and now I'm forced to play-"

I didn't feel like hearing her sob story.

XXX

I walked back to the main hallway, only the see a shadow and the letter I had gotten on the ground in the middle of the room.

"That was a nice show you put on tonight," the shadow said, and picked up the letter, sobbing.

And then I woke up.

**That's it :) Hope you saw the trigger warning! know it's not that scary, but some people are just sensitive, so I just thought why not. I had a lot of fun writing this and I can't wait to write another Vocaloid fanfic; I have a lot of fun writing them!**

**-Crappy**


End file.
